


Mistletoe fiasco

by Am0ka



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Am0ka/pseuds/Am0ka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton, the young rising star of Schuyler & Washington, was standing on a swivel chair trying to tape something over the door to the office of Aaron Burr, the main reason of Alexander's competitiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was late at night when Angelica finally left her office to go home. The case she was working on was difficult but inciting so it was hard to get away from reading up on it. She didn't expect to see anyone still working but there was a small light in the distant part of the office. Angelica took a detour to either turn it off or send whoever was using it home but she stopped in her tracks once she saw what was going on.

Alexander Hamilton, the young rising star of Schuyler & Washington, was standing on a swivel chair trying to tape something over the door to the office of Aaron Burr, the main reason of Alexander's competitiveness.

"What are you dooooing," Angelica drawled after she watched Alexander for some time. Because of previous experience she was sure it was either something itchy or something smelly, and if she has to listen to Aaron complain about Alexander's lack of professionalism one more time she would have to slap somebody.

Alexander almost fell off the chair. "Holy shit Angelica!" He carefully stepped down and then sat on the chair, clutching his heart and breathing heavily. "I could have DIED, you know how clumsy I am, and the office is full of sharp objects, a health and safety controller would have a field day in here."

"Uh huh, don't change the subject. What do you have in your hand, Alex? And why is it near Burr's office?" Angelica actually liked Aaron, even if people characterized their relationship as disgusted flirting. Sometimes Angelica though Aaron was the only person who understood her, even if they never exchanged a word that wasn't covered in three different layers of pretense. Angelica liked Alexander too, but he was more of an annoying little brother, she had to like him. That was also the reason why it was such fun to tease him.

"What hand?" Alexander tried but one disbelieving look from Angelica and he stopped playing dumb. "I swear it's not malicious," he opened his palm and there was a small branch of mistletoe.

Angelica looked at it, then looked back at Alexander's face, his puppy eyes watching her carefully, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"That is cruel, Angie. I thought we had something going on."

Angelica had to find a chair to sit on, had to breathe for a few seconds to be able to talk. "Okay. Alex, look. As a partner I cannot condone your behavior and should send you on a sexual harassment seminar. But you aren't Aaron's direct supervisor and honestly, as a human being, I cannot WAIT to see you embarrass yourself in front of the boy genius." Angelica gathered her things and stood up. "So good night. I saw nothing."

"See you tomorrow," Alex smiled and stood up when Angelica did.

As Angelica walked away she could hear Alex scrambling back onto the chair.

\---

Angelica wanted to sleep in but she was sure watching Alex fail at wooing Aaron would revive her even better than the two additional hours of rest. She was there early, even, waiting in the kitchenette with an anxious Alex who looked like he spent the night in the office. "I did go home," he assured her, but what he didn't say was that he only took a power nap, had a shower, downed two Red Bulls and went back in.

The moment has come. Aaron walked in and closed himself in his office without noticing Alexander's handiwork. Then got back out to get some coffee, and that's when Alex made his move. He started talking about the case they both worked on and followed Aaron, Angelica following a few paces behind the two. Aaron was so enthralled by Alexander's words that he didn't notice her, and Alexander was so enthralled by Aaron that he didn't notice either.

They reached the doorway and stopped there. Angelica noticed Alexander's hand lingering on Aaron's elbow, saw Alexander, then Aaron look up. Aaron blushed, Alexander smiled and shrugged, moved his hand up to Aaron's neck and started to close the distance between the two of them, but Aaron ducked, stepped back into his office, and closed the door into Alexander's face.

Alexander's "Fuck!" was heard through the whole office.

Angelica walked to him, knocked their shoulders together. "Have you tried just asking him out?"

"Where's the Christmas spirit in that?" Alexander turned to her with a tiny smile and then walked away, either planning another attack or actually working, Angelica wouldn't be surprised by either.

She should really get back to work as well, she was sure that her paralegal had already finished the casework she needed her to do and was probably waiting for her. Instead she knocked on Aaron's door.

The "Fuck off Hamilton" sounded muffled and it was clear why right after Angelica opened the door and saw Aaron resting his head on his desk.

"Hey there honey," she sat on the other side of Aaron's desk. His only answer was a wordless sound of distress. "What happened?"

Aaron finally sat up. "Sorry for that. I'm not entirely sure," he sighed. "Well, anyways, doesn't matter anymore."

"You know, he stayed here late to prepare that."

Aaron looked at her disbelieving. "And you let him?"

"I thought it would be funny to see him fail, but it was just really sad," Angelica said, looking dramatically out of the window, and it made Aaron laugh. "He means it, you know."

"Yes, Angelica, but for how long?" There was a lot of suppressed emotion in Aaron's voice and Angelica would really like to hug him. Knowing that he doesn't like to be hugged, however, she just patted the top of his head and left to meet Maria the paralegal. She always made Angelica feel better, and her cleavage wasn't the only reason for it.

That night, after Maria made her feel better several other times, Angelica distractedly played with Maria's hair spread across her chest. Maria was watching her face closely, relishing the warmth and comfort Angelica and her bed offered. "What are you thinking about?" Maria's voice was like honey spreading through Angelica's veins. "Please don't say work, Angel, or I'll tickle you."

Maria was the only one except for her family allowed to call Angelica anything else but her full name.

"It's not work, but I'm afraid you'll tickle me if I'll tell you the truth anyways so I'm claiming the fifth."

Maria lightly traced her fingers down Angelica's side, raising goosebumps. "Why do you think I'll leave you alone if you refuse to tell?"

"This is cruel and unusual punishment I don't deserve." Angelica drew Maria into a kiss she had to break when Maria attacked her ribcage. "It's Aaron and his love escapades, or better say lack of them."

"We should find him a nice girl."

"His heart is after a boy this time." Maria raised her eyebrows. "Alex."

"Wasn't Alex all about Eliza just a couple of months ago?"

Angelica started to laugh about the absurdity of the situation. "Why does the firm remind me of a high school film?" She drew Maria into a kiss again and flipped them over, tracing a path of kisses down Maria's chest and stomach. "But let's not talk about boys right now," Angelica smiled devilishly and Maria couldn't think about many things for some time.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron had to ask his assistant to get the mistletoe down. Even with the help of a chair he couldn't reach it and he cursed not drinking more milk or eating carrots or doing whatever else boys did to grow up tall. His assistant had a curious expression on her face but she did what she was asked to do without a comment.

He thanked her and made a note to buy her something nice for Christmas when he saw Alexander approaching. He was holding several files and had a sheepish smile on his face and Aaron was sorry he had no excuse to kiss him anymore.

"Mister Burr, Sir." Alex only used that when he wanted to tease Aaron with something or when he knew he messed up. "About yesterday..."

Aaron forced a smile. "No need to talk about it." He chose to play dumb. "It was some sick joke. Probably Jefferson, he's tall enough for it. Do you need help with the case?" Alexander's smile faltered but he walked with Aaron into his office and went through the files like nothing happened.

They talked strategies until late at night, forgetting the tension the day before brought in favor of heated discussion, Aaron playing the opposing side trying to refute Alexander's arguments. It got heated from time to time, raising Aaron's blood pressure, but all Alexander needed to do to calm him down was to smile and give him a praising comment.

Aaron had it bad.

As time progressed they moved to the floor, took off their jackets, rolled up their sleeves. Alexander was sitting cross-legged, gesticulating wildly, sometimes putting a hand on Aaron's knee when he got especially excited, which in turn got Aaron excited as well.

"Oh my GOD what would I do without you?" Alexander was beaming at him after they worked out a particularly difficult problem they had with an argument, his hand on Aaron's knee, and Aaron was just a moment from finishing what was started the day before and kissing Alexander.

Then he remembered how he acted around John Laurens, the firm investigator. How he conversed in French with Washington's friend Lafayette, how he touched his knee as well. How he followed Eliza Schuyler in September when she needed legal help with the private orphanage she directed, basically asking her to marry him two weeks after they met.

"I need some coffee, do you want some? I'll get you some." Aaron almost ran out of his own office, his shoes forgotten under his desk, before Alexander could say another word.

Angelica was already in the kitchenette when Aaron walked in. She was looking into her mug like it hid the answer to the questions of the universe. "Angelica," he said as a greeting.

"Aaron." Angelica still didn't look up, just tilted the mug so that the coffee level touched the rim of the mug. "How's it going?"

"Shitty, Angelica. What about you?"

"Do you want a hug?" Angelica asked before she could stop herself.

Aaron looked down at his socks. One of them had a hole on his toe. "Yeah, a hug sounds great right now."

She put the mug on a counter and put her arms around Aaron's shoulders. He could rest his head on her shoulder. "Sorry for drinking all the coffee," she whispered into the silence.

"It means I can hide here for a bit longer so thanks," Aaron whispered back. Angelica kissed the top of his head and let him go. "I should grow a pair, huh?"

"You don't need testicles, you need to get your shit together." Angelica took her coffee to get back to her office but turned in the doorway. "Talk to him. Let him explain. I don't think he's as bad as he seems."

Aaron thought about it as he filled the coffee maker and waited for it to finish up. Ever since he found out Theodosia had a husband she didn't tell him about he closed up to anything resembling a romantic relationship. He knew it was a problem, and he missed having somebody to touch dearly, but the ache of loneliness was better than the pain he felt after Theo told him the truth.

On the other hand nobody made him feel as strongly as Alexander did. The man wore his heart on his sleeve but there was always something more behind the sparkle in his eyes. He was brilliant but he also made you feel brilliant, like he shared his energy with you. It was both scaring him away and attracting him at the same time and it just left Aaron confused and longing.

He was still thinking about Alexander when the man in question walked into the kitchenette. "What's taking you so long?" He forwent his shoes as well, his ponytail was a mess. "I got scared you lost your way."

Aaron thought so as well. "I had to make it."

Alexander leaned onto the counter. "You had to make it."

"And I needed some time to think."

Alexander hummed. "Thinking is always good."

"Alex," Aaron sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I like you."

If Aaron looked up he would see Alexander beam at him, but that's exactly what Aaron didn't want.

"And I know the feeling is mutual, but," and that's when Aaron looked up, just to see Alexander freeze, "how long can it last?"

"Why do you think it can't last?"

Because I've been watching you, is what Aaron wants to say. Because I've known you for years, because I have wanted to kiss you for almost as long and it only occurred to you this week. "Because I'm scared. I've been hurt before, I don't want to be hurt again."

Alexander moved closer and Aaron couldn't look away. "I won't hurt you. I could never hurt you."

"Alexander..." Aaron pleaded. He didn't know what he was asking for, but Alexander decided to understand it the way he wanted to and drew Aaron into a kiss.

They fit together perfectly. Aaron moved closer, standing between Alexander's parted legs, and when he parted his lips Alexander deepened the kiss, drawing a moan from Aaron.

Alexander's shirt wrinkled in Aaron's fists and he traced one sock clad foot up the back of Aaron's shins. When they parted, Alexander took Aaron's face into his hands. "I could never hurt you."

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just need more at least tangentially Christmas fics in this fandom.


End file.
